stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
199: Nosy
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to humiliate enemies by digging up their most embarrassing secrets, but had a flaw in his programming so that he only reveals juicy gossip. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Jumba programmed 199 to be an expert escape artist. He was later caught by Gantu, who thought that 199 would tell him all of Lilo and Stitch's files. Instead, he only talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to 625. Woops (600) "accidentally" broke Nosy's capsule on Gantu's ship, freeing him. 199 was last seen in "Snafu". He is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed and programmed. He will somehow try and discover any juicy info that can be listened to, read, or unveiled in any way, and uncaringly nose his way through other people's business. He will also tell anybody whatever he has managed to dig up, mostly embarrassing things. This is useful when needing to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless since Nosy likes to gossip about humiliating secrets rather than items of strategy, due to his glitch. One of Nosy's most biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally – he could talk for long hours about stuff. He is also shown to be very emotional and sensitive, as he was seen crying after Pleakley managed to tame Spike during the E.A.R.W.A.X. seminar. He can hold a grudge, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself, such as never being rescued from his capture. Last of all, Nosy is never a fighter – when a battle comes his way, he will run away screaming rather than stand up and fight for himself. Appearance Nosy is a magenta wombat/pig-like experiment with a pink underbelly from the chin down; a huge, round, reddish-brown nose, roughly taking up a good-sized amount of his entire head; a round body with thick, stubby legs ending in round feet and dotted with black toes; small, flabby arms ending in three fingers on each hand without any claws; a large wide mouth with a much bigger lantern jaw; little black eyes; small rabbit-like ears pointed downward; a large, black, blotch-shaped pattern on his back; and two black stripes on the front of his legs. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human and is highly durable, though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master. Due to a programming glitch, however, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak fluently, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of trying to fight. ''Stitch! Nosy has appeared multiple times in the ''Stitch! anime, including one instance where he unveiled everyone's secrets around the island. He became such a nuisance that Angel pummeled him in the end. In another episode, Nosy divulged Delia and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba on live television. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Nosy Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m23s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h09m20s185.png|"The sting lord wasp turns out to be just an ant...then he croaks and turns into an ant mummy!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m38s172.png|"Well, enjoy the show." Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m50s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m04s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m14s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m16s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m49s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m02s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m21s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m30s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m23s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m45s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m37s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h11m58s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m27s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m33s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m50s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m16s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m23s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m46s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m18s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-16h45m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m48s255.png|"Hey, let me out! I'm not done snooping!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m44s247.png|"Hello, shorty!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m32s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m59s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m05s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m22s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m46s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m13s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m30s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m49s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m01s76.png|"Yeah, I'll bet he'll love hearing about that gerbil thing." Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m16s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h31m11s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m54s101.png|"Not much. They mostly just sit around making up names for you." Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m02s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m10s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m14s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m19s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h39m07s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m47s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m56s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m19s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m40s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m31s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m49s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m09s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m30s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m45s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m51s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h12m22s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m13s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m15s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m06s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m25s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m32s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m42s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m31s115.png|Nosy gossiping with Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m43s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m52s79.png Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png|"Well, uh, I have something, but..." ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg|"His antenna thingy, it isn't really green..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg|"Nope, he's going prematurely orange..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg|"...but dyes it green at night so no one will notice." Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m13s113.png|"And that's not all. He plucks his unibrow..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m18s17.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg|"I should be taking notes. This is great stuff!" ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-07-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg|"I'm not gonna cry..." ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg|"My name is Nosy..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg|"...and I'm a gossip." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png|"Yes! I am out of here!" Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m25s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png|Nosy escapes Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h27m35s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m15s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m23s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m21s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m12s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h11m05s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h28m58s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h28m37s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h13m35s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h29m17s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m21s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h16m23s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m04s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m37s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m46s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m40s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-22h13m43s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m55s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m24s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m00s151.png|"Woops, blew the secret about Hamsterviel's experiments..." Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m36s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m46s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m59s25.png|"...so he sent us back here." Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m17s73.png|"I got lucky. My container broke, so I got out." Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h25m28s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h04m52s26.png|"The rest of us are locked up in Gantu's secret compartment." Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h45m41s189.png|"Fibber, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Felix..." Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h08m31s197.png|"Angel?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m00s102.png|"Yep. All the experiments that Lilo totally abandoned." Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h27m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h53m13s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h50m11s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h47m18s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h48m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m43s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h36m24s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m03s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h50m52s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h51m39s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h38m53s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h54m32s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h58m19s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png|"Actually, 624." ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg|"Because you subtract Stitch and..." Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Nosy Meets Tigerlily ScreenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-02.jpg|Nosy in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-54.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-45-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-13-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-20-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-29.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-01-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-03-35.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-04-23.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-05-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-06-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-07-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-09-11.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-16-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-17-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-24-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-26-06.jpg Stitch's Birthday: Part 1 ScreenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|Nosy's experiment pod 199anime.png Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h27m57s210.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h29m00s581.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h36m10s766.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m25s200.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m31s434.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m50s758.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m23s433.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h14m46s627.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h40m57s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h47m47s818.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 150 Miscellaneous Panes31.jpg Stitch Now - Nosy.jpg|Nosy in ''Stitch!Now Nosy Experiments on the Loose.png Trivia *Nosy bears a great resemblance to Pain from Hercules in both appearance and personality, and even sharing the same voice actor, Bobcat Goldthwait. *His name is derived from both his abnormally-sized nose and the adjective meaning "to show too much curiosity about other people's business." *According to Jumba, Nosy is one of his favorite experiments. *Nosy was activated off-screen. *Nosy is one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *In "Spike", Nosy was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Fibber, Bonnie, and Clyde are present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *Nosy's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. References Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments